beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Daigo Kurogami
"I don't care who my opponent is. It makes no difference." , known as Daigo Kurogami in the English version, is a character in the anime series, Beyblade Burst. His Bey is Doomscizor D3 2Vortex Hunter. In Evolution, ''he is chosen to represent France in the World Beyblade Tournament as the leader of AS Gallus. Appearance Daigo has shadowed black eyes and spiky black hair with a red bandana to hold it up. He is usually seen wearing a black jacket with purple stripes and red flame designs over an orange t-shirt, and black pants & boots. Daigo also wears a variety of skull accessories, including two beaded chains attached to his bandana with skulls on them, a belt and a necklace. These are all references to his Bey, Doomscizor, which is based on the Grim Reaper. He is usually seen with a frown, although he smiles a bit more later on. Personality Daigo has a dark personality, suiting his appearance. He usually keeps a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, and tends to not show his emotions a lot. While he is shown to be confident in his battles, he remains open-minded about some opponents and competitors, being able to see hidden potential in them and not underestimating them should he end up facing them. Along with Shu, he usually acts as a voice of reason for Valt and the others. Despite usually being cold and distant, Daigo revealed a much softer side to him in episode 5, when it is revealed that his younger brother is in a hospital. Upon joining the Beyblade Club, he becomes friendlier and much more expressive, though he still retains his chill demeanor. Daigo has also been shown to be very observant, such as when he picked up on Valt's concern over Shu's shoulder injury and when he realized that Ken was upset over having to move away. He also displays this trait in Beybattles, being able to analyze his opponents’ moves. Whenever Daigo does something wrong or makes a mistake, such as when he defeated Yugo by using an illegal move for his launch, he'll do whatever it takes to make things right. Due to his past experience with cheating and dishonesty, he also has little tolerance towards others using cheap tricks, like when Naoki used Valt as a test subject through manipulation and later blind-sided Shu in the Individual Tournament much like how the former did with Yugo. Daigo is shown to be willing to give others the benefit of the doubt if they are wronged in some way. For example, when Valt and Rantaro believed that Jin Aizawa attempted to sabotage Shu during their battle, Daigo was able to successfully prove Jin's innocence by revealing that he had spoken to him right before the match. When Jin firmly stated that he would never stoop so low as to cheat, Daigo knew right away that he was telling the truth. Several episodes show Daigo acting as the peacekeeper between Rantaro and Wakiya whenever the two get into arguments. He would usually separate the two or calm one or the other down. When Shu and Wakiya left the team in episode 43, due to the Team Tournament having passed, Daigo was the only member besides Rantaro who stayed with the team, showing a strong sense of loyalty. Daigo highly values his friendships with the others, and in Beyblade Burst Evolution he is shown to be grateful towards Valt for not giving up on him and helping him realize that beyblade is an important part of his life. However, this doesn't stop him from giving it his all to get better at blading, and accordingly he trains his newly evolved Doomscizor to become stronger than ever. In episode 23, it is heavily implied that Daigo has some insecurities about losing, evidenced by a dark illusion of himself taunting him with the idea of his friends abandoning him for being weak. This led to him using an illegal move against Yugo in their match. Daigo's guilt over the matter weighed him down so much, that he not only decided to quit the BeyClub, but also quit Beyblading altogether. Fortunately, this was merely temporary. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Daigo was first introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valtryek!!]], where he watched Valt Aoi's debut tournament battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite Valt's questionable performance, Daigo remained confident that there was more to Valt than meets the eye. In [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 02|''Guard Dog of the Underworld! Kerbeus!!]], Daigo observed Valt's next battle against Ken Midori, making the same comments as he did previously, despite his friend Wakiya Murasaki mocking Valt. When the battle concluded in ''Blast-Off! Rush Launch!!, Daigo asserted that he will beat Valt in the next round of the tournament, even in an Attack-type showdown. He then had his second round battle against Melos Nekota, where he won the match within five seconds due to a Burst Finish. Beyblades *Doomscizor D2 Force Jaggy: Daigo's primary Bey in Beyblade Burst. *Doomscizor D3 2Vortex Hunter: Daigo's primary Bey in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Special Moves *Quake Launch: Using its unpredictable movements and speed, Doomscizor veers around at a steep angle, dealing a large amount of damage. *Double Strike: When Doomscizor D3 hits the opponent with the black scythe on its Energy Layer, an additional blue scythe slides back, allowing for a second strike while only hitting once. This technique can also be incorporated into other strategies such as an aerial attack or hitting the beystadium and using the recoil for extra attack power. *Hunt Launch: Doomscizor uses its Hunter tip to gain high speed and loop in slightly off balance for a fierce strike, similarly to the Quake Launch. Battles Relationships Ryota Kurogami Ryota is Daigo's younger brother, and the two boys have a strong relationship with each other. Ryota idolizes and admires Daigo, calling him the "best big brother ever" and always supporting him in beyblade tournaments. Likewise, Daigo is very devoted to his little brother and wants nothing more than for him to get better one day. Daigo also seems to care about his little brother's opinion of him, as he feared what Ryota would think if he knew that he had cheated in a battle. Luckily, Ryota never found out about it, as Shu had lied to him to cover for Daigo. Valt Aoi Even before they officially became friends, Daigo was usually confident that Valt was much stronger than he seemed. However, in episode 5, after discovering that Valt's hotheadedness is what causes him to mess up his Rush Launch, he started to intentionally provoke his anger to throw him off his game before their match. By the end of the episode, however, upon realizing how much Valt reminded him of his little brother Ryota, Daigo befriended Valt for real and later joined the Beyblade Club. Afterwards, he continues to battle hard and give Valt advice when mastering his new moves. Valt showed the most concern for Daigo upon learning that he'd left the BeyClub after cheating in his battle with Yugo, and it was because of Valt that he ultimately decided to rejoin the team. When the two met up again in Evolution, Daigo expressed his gratitude towards Valt for not giving up on him and even invited him and Rantaro to join his new team, AS Gallus. Valt admitted that while he was tempted, his loyalty was with BC Sol, which Daigo perfectly understood. Rantaro Kiyama As the two longest remaining members of the BeyClub, Daigo and Rantaro generally get along well, and the former has even called him by his nickname, 'Honcho' a couple times in the series. However, there were times when Daigo had to remind Rantaro to not let his emotions get the better of him. This is especially true during the king-of-the-court battle with the Sword Flames, when Rantaro tried to trash-talk their opponents, only for Daigo to tell him to tone it down and not let himself be heckled. Wakiya Murasaki Prior to becoming apart of the BeyClub, Daigo was often seen with Wakiya at the District Tournament. Both were fine about his ominous plans, and this suggested that they've known each other for quite some time. Unlike Wakiya, Daigo is generally more open-minded about his opponents and does not underestimate them in battle. He has also had to quell disagreements between Wakiya and Rantaro, usually by getting in between the two and telling them to knock it off. Jin Aizawa Daigo does not interact much with Jin; but does not hesitate to talk to him about honesty in Beyblade. He was concerned over him, thinking that Jin might end up cheating just like the former. Yugo Nansui Daigo and Yugo initially did not interact much, but when the former admitted to having cheated in their battle in episode 23, Yugo became furious and stated that cheaters have no right to be bladers. However, it can be assumed that Yugo has since forgiven Daigo for the incident, come the time of the Team Tournament, as they are seen interacting on good terms when the Sword Flames are congratulating the Beigoma Academy BeyClub for winning against them. Clio Delon Quotes * "Oops, I made a mess. Wanna clean that up?" * "Easy, Honcho. I didn't come here to be embarrassed, so dial it down, 'kay?" * "Doomscizor, crush him!" * "Nobody steps in my shadow..." * "There are only two kinds of beys: The ones that win and the ones that lose." * "It's too horrible; I don't think I can watch." * "Keep it to yourself. I don't care what you think." * ”Face your nightmare!” * "It doesn’t make a difference that we’re friends.” * "First you trick Valt, and then you try to sabotage Shu in the tournament?!" * "Let’s make this short and sweet.” * "Unlike most people, I would never hold back just to protect a lead! You should've known!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Daigo, see Daigo Kurogami/Gallery. Trivia *Daigo, like other characters in the Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Dark Doomscizor. His color scheme is similar to Doomscizor’s, and he also adorns skull accessories as a reference to his bey. *His Japanese name, Daina, is a name of Greek origin. It means "Power" while his family name Kurogami means Black God and altogether, his name means "Power of the Black God." * His name, Daigo, and his bey, Doomscizor share the same initials, hinting at the letter D in the center of his bey. * Daigo shares some similarities with Gingka Hagane from the Metal Saga: ** Both wear headbands/bandanas and have similar hairstyles. ** Both use Attack-type beyblades. *** He is also similar to Aguma from Metal Fury, ''given that both of their beys are based off of the Grim Reaper. * He shares the same last name kanji with Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box. Coincidentally, Daigo's seiyu, Ayahi Takagaki, and Medaka's seiyu, Aki Toyosaki, are two members of Sphere, a Japanese pop idol group. ** He also has the same kanji, "黒" with Christina Kuroda. * Daigo is the only character in the ''Burst series to have more than one voice actor in a certain language. He was voiced by Antony Kim in the English dub until episode 21, and is now currently voiced by Zach LeBlanc. * Daigo is currently the only character in the Burst series to cheat during a Beybattle. References Category:Protagonists Category:Team Leaders Category:AS Gallus